Zero No Tsukaima Season 5
by TheFlyingNeko
Summary: A continuation from Zero no Tsukaima F. Saito and Louise go to earth using World Door and visit Saito's parents. How will their life turn out? Will anything happen to them? A collaboration with a fellow friend, Red Dragon Of Flames!
1. Introduction

**Author's Notes: Hello everyone! This is a fanfiction I have written together with my dear friend! Her account: u/1951550/ - Go fav and follow! She really contributed alot for this, so please do give the credit to her:) We spent much time on it, so please read, review, favourite and follow! Thanks everyone!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Zero no Tsukaima, only this storyline. :)**

**-TheFlyingNeko and Red Dragon Of Flames:) **

* * *

After a long day of having fun with Louise in Tokyo, Saito's home, they were finally there, at the one place Saito fears to enter; his house. He's about to announce to his parents that... He's married to Louise, and he's definitely afraid to. However, Louise is with him, and her smile and even her very presence gave him such courage, even to ring this doorbell. He looked at her, and she smiled back at him. Then, He reached out and pressed the doorbell.

"DING DONG!" The bell rang, echoing throughout the house.

After a while, the gate opened. Revealing...

Saito's mom and dad. His mother was still wearing an apron, but below it was obvious worn down clothes. His father wore a plain T-shirt that had a few holes, normal shorts and two hand gloves that cut off at the fingers.

"I'm back." Saito announced, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves.

"Saito! Where have you been?!" His mother said as she ran over and gave him a tight hug.

"Welcome home." Dad said, with a huge beam.

"May we come in?" Saito asked, before receiving 2 nods as they disappeared into the house.

"Louise... Let's go." Saito told Louise, before giving her a smile.

_Inside the house_

The exterior may not have looked bad, but the interior was. The walls were strained and had cracks in-between and the floor was covered by tatami mats that were indescribably old. There sat an old table in the middle of the living room and wooden stools that would creak at any touch. There were 3 passageways that would lead to two rooms and one kitchen from the living room. However, despite the horrible conditions, the floors and walls were very clean, so were any furniture, all due to Saito's mom's up keeping.

Louise was a bit shocked at the condition of the house. She is a noble, after all.

"Please, take a seat, Saito and friend." His father said, with a smile that would be more welcoming than any other.

His mother came back with two cups of tea soon after they sat down, and placed it on the table.

"My name is Kichirou Hiraga, and this is my wife, Ayame Hiraga. Or simply, Saito's parents." Kichirou said, smiling.

"Nice to meet you!" Ayame said.

"Mom... I have a lot to explain but I have to tell you this first. Can you promise not to be so shocked?" Saito asked.

"Mm, sure." Ayame replied.

"This here is Louise... And we're married." Saito said as he grabbed Louise's hand and held it tightly, while Louise gave a smile.

"You... What?" His mother said, shocked, but kept the promise in mind.

"Well... I don't know how to react to this..." Kichirou said, staring at the both of them.

"We're sorry that we didn't ask your permission or tell you anything, because..." Louise cut off, letting Saito continue.

"Because we weren't on earth."

"What do you mean; you weren't on earth, Saito?" Ayame asked, confused.

"Well… It's a long story. I was looking for a job then suddenly there was this weird portal in the middle of the road, and I got sucked up into it. Then I ended up being Louise's familiar…"

"Yes. I live in a world of magic. Many things happened, and we… got married. Saito saved my life many times before, and… I love him, so I couldn't say no."

"Wait. If you're from that world then… how did you get here?"

"Louise's void magic. A spell that appeared in her book allowed us to enter Tokyo, World Door. Also, another way is to enter through the eclipse."

"No way…" His dad said, shocked.

"We… We have a confession to make too." His mom said.

"Confession? What is it Mom?" Saito said, surprised.

"I'm… from that world too. Follow me." Ayame said, walking towards her room, at the corridor to the left.

Everyone followed her, as she went towards her dresser. She reached into her purse and took out a set of keys. She made out the smallest one, and bent down to unlock the drawer at the bottom that she had kept locked for a long time. Inside was her long indigo coat, her old uniform and lastly, her wand. She stared at the things inside for a while, before removing her wand and the indigo coat and holding it to Louise, showing her that it's the truth.

"You… You're a noble?" Louise asked, shocked.

"I am. In fact, a void mage, just like you." His mother replied, looking away.

"And you, dad!?" Saito asked, shocked.

"I'm your mother's familiar, a gandalfr." He said, taking off his gloves on his left hand, revealing the runes.

"What?! No way..." Saito shouted.

"Hmm, looks like Saito does have some noble blood too…" Louise mumbled to herself

"Now now, I told you to stop calling yourself my familiar… I hate those hierarchies." His mother said, leaving Louise with her mouth wide open.

"Sigh. She claims that it is disrespectful to call me that. She would rather think of me as a friend, or a fellow human. That's why… She wanted to leave that place. She insisted on coming to earth. She didn't want those 'dirty' nobles to ruin her mind. " Saito's father said, with a smile.

"I don't intend to go back. I'd rather live here in a run-down house but in happiness than to be there, in a fancy house but in grief." Saito's mother said, sighing.

"I… have never thought that way before." Louise said, thinking.

"We got here through the eclipse. I smuggled your mother through the portal many years ago, and introduced her to Tokyo. I wasn't rich, and back then the condition of the house was worse than this. I… certainly didn't know you can go back through the eclipse." His father said.

"Anyways, Louise… You're from the Valliere family, huh? I remember… Karin de la Valliere! We used to be classmates." His mother said.

"Karin de la Valliere is my mother." Louise said.

"I can see the resemblance. Well, Saito… What a beautiful wife you've got there, just like your mother." Kichirou said.

"Hehe, she's probably the prettiest girl in the universe. Aside from mom of course." Saito said, grabbing Louise's shoulders, causing her to blush.

"Saito!" Louise said, blushing wilder by the minute.

"Hey, Saito, we're here too, you know." Kichirou teased.

"Um, dad? Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Saito asked.

"Well… All we wanted was to escape from the past and look up to the future. But… looks like you couldn't escape your fate. They lost a gandalfr, so they grab the gandalfr's son." Saito's dad chuckled. "Not like it's a bad thing really, you seem happy." Kichirou said.

"Since you had the same experience as I did, can I ask you a few questions?" Saito asked.

"Sure, ask away." His father said.

"How did you and mom start liking each other? You would always ignore that question when I was young. Also, did you use to hold derflinger? Were you also sucked through a portal?" Saito asked.

"Well... We... We both liked each other since the beginning I guess? Something like love at first sight? Well I don't know really, just that I knew at that moment: my princess was here. I didn't use… derf… whatever. I just remember a bow and arrow. It was called ' Archery ''. And yeah, I was… It was creepy, actually. I tripped and fell into this green portal and the next moment… I was in Halkeginia" Saito's father replied.

"Just like I did." Saito thought.

"Well, since you guys had a traditional halkeginia wedding, why don't we celebrate your wedding OUR way this time?" Kichirou asked.

"Hey, that's not a bad idea!" Ayame said.

"I like your parents Saito, they are much nicer than my parents!" Louise said, smiling.

"Alright! I agree. Let's go!" Saito said, taking Louise's hand.

_At the dining table._

"Whoa, you all cook so much all the time?" Louise asked.

"Nope, not all the time. But today is an exception! Try some sushi, Louise." Ayame said, passing her some tamago sushi.

"Oh, thank you Mrs… " Louise said as she paused, not knowing what to call Saito's mother.

"Just call me mom." Ayame said, smiling.

"Mm, and just call me dad! After all, you are Saito's wife. " Kichirou said while eating salmon sushi.

Louise smiled, happy that Saito had such wonderful parents.

So all of them ate a scrumptious dinner, chatted and learnt more about each other. After eating, Saito's mother took Saito and Louise to their room and so, Saito and Louise decided to 'continue where they left off.'

* * *

**Author's Notes: Thanks everyone:) Hope you enjoyed it, so please review, favourite and follow!**

**-TheFlyingNeko and Red Dragon Of Flames:)**


	2. Job

**Author's Notes: Hey, everyone! Heres the update of Zero no Tsukaima Season 5, Chapter 2! Also, we really appreciate the help and reviews, and we realised we haven't explained things properly the previous chapter, so we added a few explanations here. Anyways, without further ado, here's the awaited Chapter 2! (We do weekly updates)**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Zero no Tsukaima, we only own the storyline!**

**-TheFlyingNeko and Red Dragon of Flames:)**

* * *

The following week, Saito decided to bring Louise around Japan. Louise saw lots of beautiful and yet fascinating things, like bracelets, necklaces, even unique stuffed toys like hello kitty or rilakkuma, snow globes and christmas trees. Louise enjoyed the food most; waffles, sweets, pocky biscuits, chocolates, things that Louise have never tasted before. After seeing lots of fascinating, interesting, awesome and cool stuff, they decided to eat lunch. They ordered some ramen but Louise found it too hot, so she tried using her magic to cool it down as she forgotten what Saito told her last night.

_In their room, last night._

"Now remember, we are on Earth and we earth people don't have any magic, so we do things without magic. Which means we have to do things with our own hands." Saito said.

"Mm…" Louise said absent-mindedly, for she was way too tired to entertain him.

_Current day, in ramen stall._

Louise whipped out her wand and was about to use her magic to cool the ramen down, but Saito saw it and immediately covered Louise's mouth and grabbed the wand in her fingers, hiding it.

"Hey, Louise! I told you not to use magic." Saito said, sighing.

"Oh... Sorry, Saito.." Louise said.

Saito was surprised that Louise said sorry for the first time.

"B-But What do you expect? I'm a noble. I don't do things with my bare hands." Louise whined as she blushed.

"Jeez, Louise." Saito said, smiling.

After a long day of exploring , they decided to go home.

"My my, how was your day my dear Louise?" Ayame asked.

"Its awesome! I've been to lots of shops and I even ate some delicious food!" Louise said excitedly.

"Yeah, she almost blew out her magic." Saito said.

"Hey! Like I said its so not my fault! Saito… Do you want me to whip you again!?" Louise screamed.

"N-No... Sorry, please forgive me, master…" Saito quickly said, while using his arms to cover his face, bracing for impact.

Saito's dad and mom laughed at the sight of the both of them.

"Oh yeah, I've wanted to ask you this!" Louise suddenly said, grabbing the attention of Saito's parents. "If you were a void mage, why didn't anyone know about void? It seemed new when I was found to be a void mage. Also, people would have known about gandalfr right?"

"I.. I think this is what they did." Ayame said. "My family probably got very mad at me after I ran away from home, then erased the memory of me from everyone who knew who I was. So… It would be like I never existed. Even if I know your mum, Louise, she probably won't know who I am."

"And along with the memories of her were the existence of void and gandalfr." Kichirou said sadly, looking away.

"And by the way you said it, it looks like they really did it." Ayame said.

"But… How do you know they would do it?" Saito asked.

"My kid brother… He did something disgraceful to the family and was locked up in prison, so they did that to him. The spell was weakened when I left Halkeginia, so I could remember him. However, all my memories of him are so foggy. I can't even remember his name." Saito's mother said.

"Oh… I see… Then how did you manage to pull through?" Louise said

"I helped Dad here keep up the house chores so he could focus on his work!" Saito's mum said, smiling.

"Hehe, that helped alot. If she wasn't here this house wouldn't even qualify as a 'house'. Speaking about jobs... Saito, have you found a job yet?" Saito's father asked.

"Oh no! I had totally forgotten! I'll find a job tomorrow, together with Louise." Saito said.

"Me!? But I'm a noble, after all." Louise said.

"My dear Louise, your life on earth is different. You may be rich in Halkeginia but here, I'm afraid, we are poor and we can't do anything about it." Ayame said.

"Oh.. Okay, I'll go and find a job with Saito." Louise said.

The next morning, Saito and Louise tried to find a job that is suitable for both, while Louise enjoyed the scenery. One time, they tried working in a restaurant, Saito being a cook and Louise being a waiter. But, it didn't go well... Louise was angered by a customer who was being extremely picky and complaining about everything, so she took out her wand and was going to say: Explosion! Just in a nick of time, Saito ran out of the kitchen and stopped Louise when he heard a loud noise at the dining room. After that incident, the boss fired both of them for making a customer angry. They looked and looked, but couldn't find a right job. Weeks passed before they knew it, and yet they still haven't found a job.

A few days later, they had a family meeting. Saito's dad thought that Louise should be a housewife, and do house chores together with Saito's mom. Since Louise is used to being a noble and she hardly knows anything about the outside world and Saito could be a technician since he was very interested in technology since he was young.

"Me?! Do house chores!? I never did house chores in my entire life!" Louise said.

"My dear Louise, I know you are a noble, but.. Let me tell you something, I am a noble like you, but look at me now… I'm doing all this, aren't I? It's a mother and wife's responsibility. As a wife, it is our job to make the house clean while our husband works for a living." Ayame said.

"But, you can use magic too! Why don't you use it?" Louise said.

"We are on earth, so we should not rely too much on magic, instead we should rely on our hands. You should learn to stop using magic, except sometimes." Ayame said.

"Sometimes?" Louise asked.

"Like an emergency or danger." Ayame said.

"Well, you are right mom... SInce I'm on earth now, I should stop keep relying on magic." Louise said. "Saito, I'm going to take mom's advice and be a housewife."

"Great! I'll teach you everything need to know! We'll start tomorrow!" Saito's mum said.

"That's great, Louise." Saito said, smiling.

"Oh yeah, Saito, what's a technician? There's no such thing in Halkeginia. I-is it a weapon to spy on girl?!" Louise asked.

"Of course not! A technician is about technology. For example, a mobile phone or a computer- Oh no!"

"What's wrong, Saito?" Saito's mum asked.

"My laptop! It dropped in the streets when I was sucked in the portal to Halkeginia!" Saito exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I'll buy you a new one. How about an iPad instead of computer this time?" Saito's father asked.

"Really?! Great! Thank you, dad!" Saito said, leaving Louise even more confused than ever. "Now, back to explanation. A computer is an electronic device designed to accept data, perform prescribed mathematical and logical operations at high-speed, and display the results of these operations. Such as games or the internet." Saito said, while a confused Louise scratched her head.

"Hey, Saito. You really do sound like a computer now." Kichirou teased.

"Ehe… Sorry, sorry.. Well… A computer is a programmable machine and can do many things, like using applications or surfing the internet. The internet is a place where you can get access to websites, which are places that provide information and responds to your needs for educational or any other needs. I can show you an example, if you'd like. To me, the best part of having a computer is its games! I can teach you how to play games and how to use a computer! I'm sure you will love it." Saito said.

Louise looked at Saito and thought… 'Well, since I'm now on earth, I should learn some of these earth things.'

"Sure, why not?" Louise said.

"So, wanna be a technician, Saito?" Kichirou asked.

"Okay!" Saito replied.

"That settles it then! Its late, time to go to bed. Goodnight, everyone!" Saito's mum said as she got up and headed for her room, followed by Saito's father and then the two of them.

"Oyasumi!" Everyone said, as they entered their rooms.

The next following day, It was 5am. Saito's mom already woken up, gotten ready and went to Saito's room to call Louise up.

"My dear Louise! Time to wake up, Louise!" Ayame said as she shook Louise.

"Wa-what?" Louise said as she look around, her vision still blurry.

"Time to wake up, we have to make breakfast." Saito's mum said.

"So early?" Louise asked.

"Yup, we have to get ready before they wake up. Let's go." Ayame said.

Louise got up dizzily, washed up and started cooking. Ayame taught Louise how to cut vegetables, carrots, crack eggs and cook rice, all kinds of skills. Breakfast was ready at the right moment, just for Saito and Saito's dad came out of their rooms to get ready for their breakfast.

"Mm, what's that sweet smell?" Saito asked, sniffing in the air.

"Beats me, but I'm not gonna wait to find out!" Kichirou said.

Both of them rushed towards the living room. In disbelief, Saito saw Louise wearing an apron, preparing dishes with his mother.

"Oh, you're both awake! Louise helped me cook breakfast for you boys. She's been a great help!" Saito's mum said.

"Thank you mom, for everything." Louise said, blushing.

"Louise… You actually look pretty cute in an apron." Saito said, making Louise blush deeper.

"Now, lets eat!" Ayame said.

"Itadakimasu!" Saito and his dad said.

They all gobbled down their food, being very hungry.

"Yum! Thanks for the food honey and Louise." Kichirou said, wiping his mouth.

"I am so full. I don't think I can take another bite! Thanks, mom and Louise." Saito said.

Louise blushed as she had been praised by Saito's dad and Saito with his warm smile.

"Well, I'm off to work! Come on Saito!" Saito's dad said, rising from the table.

"Coming, dad!" Saito said.

"Be careful!" Louise and Ayame said together, as Saito and Kichirou went off to work, leaving Louise with Saito's mum..

"Now! Lets do house chores." Saito's mum said.

They cleaned the house by sweeping the floors and wiping the windows. Finally, when they done, they were all worn out. Louise was too tired and so she slept on the sofa after cleaning the bathroom. When Saito's mom saw it , she took a blanket and covered Louise.

Meanwhile, Saito found a job as a mobile phone repairer and had just went through the interview and mini test, while Saito's dad worked on constructing a building. Hours passed while they worked, and Saito and his dad came home tiredly.

"My my, you two look so tired. Go take a bath, me and Louise will prepare dinner for you two."

"Thanks, mom." Saito said.

"Thank you honey." Kichirou said.

They went to shower, both dead beat. When they came out and went to the living room, they saw lots of delicious food! Saito nearly drooled and Saito's dad's stomach kept on rumbling.

"Louise and I made these for you two. Now dig in!" Saito's mum said.

All of them started eating together and talking about how's their day. After that, Louise and Saito's mom separated their job of washing dishes. Then, they had to wash Saito and Kichirou's clothes. Louise will have to washing Saito's clothes while Ayame will be washing her husband's clothes. Saito taught her how to wash clothes. When Louise saw Saito's underwear, she was completely disgusted and refused to touch it. But, in the end, she still washed it. After she was done washing it, Louise was completely tired out. Saito was already in the bed waiting for Louise , so he could show her how a computer works. But, as soon as Louise came in, she climbed in the bed immediately and slept, since she was so tired.

'Looks like Louise had done a lot of chores. Well, good thing tomorrow is a weekend and my job would only officially start next week, so I'll show her tomorrow.' Saito thought. He helped Louise by covering her with a blanket and planted a kiss on her forehead before saying, "Goodnight, my dear Louise."

* * *

**Author's Notes: We hope you have enjoyed it! Please do review, favourite and follow if you did! Thank you!:)**


	3. Family Outing

**Hey everyone! After lots of crazy editing on my part, here's Chapter 3! Red Dragon's off overseas now (Well its our holidays) but I'll still be around!:) Hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Zero no Tsukaima/The Familiar of Zero.**

**-TheFlyingNeko (For now, it's just me)**

* * *

Saito woke up from his deep slumber to a smell of frying bacon, ham and eggs. The smell itself made him so hungry that he walked all the way to the kitchen half asleep. He was greeted by the sight of Louise, beads of perspiration forming on her forehead.

"Louise!" Saito exclaimed.

"Ohayo, Saito." Louise said, giving him a smile.

"I'm letting her try it out by herself, and it looks like she's doing a wonderful job!" Ayame said.

"Louise… You must be tired…" Saito said, walking towards her and using his sleeves to wipe off her sweat.

"Eh? You're cooking breakfast? Damn, that smells good, Louise." Kichirou said, rubbing his eyes.

"Thank you… You all compliment me too much…" Louise said, blushing.

Louise and Ayame together with Saito and his dad set the table and when everything was ready. They all started digging in.

"Hey, Mum! Dad! I just saw on Facebook that our neighbour across the street has extra Disneyland tickets and they are selling it at half price! Do you think we can buy the tickets and bring Louise there?" Saito asked.

"Hmm… Sure. Why not?" Ayame and Kichirou said.

"Erm, whats a Disneyland and also… Face… something, Saito?" Louise said confusingly.

"Disneyland is a place where there are lots of cosplay and rides. Well, its a cool and fun place and I'm sure you'll love it! Also, Facebook is a social networking website where you can have virtual friends, play online games, update your status, post your pictures, chat and so much more! I'll show you later, alright?" Saito said.

Louise wondered what Disneyland will look like… Was it girls wearing indecent swimsuits!? What did 'cosplay' mean…? However, she didn't want to think too much about it as she just wanted to enjoy the food that she cooked. Louise decided to think about Facebook and the confusing terms later on, because she felt so light headed after listening to him talk about it.

After eating a wonderful meal, Ayame and Kichirou decided to go across the street and buy Disneyland tickets from their neighbour, and maybe even say hi and catch up, leaving Louise and Saito alone in the house.

"Come on, Louise!" Saito said as he brought Louise to their room.

"Wa.. What are you doing!?" Louise said as she blushed.

"Well, I promised you that I would teach you how to play games and use an iPad yesterday. But, you were so tired that you went to sleep after doing house chores and I didn't wanna wake you up. And also, maybe show you what Facebook is. So, now's the time to teach you since we have nothing to do." Saito said to Louise as she took out the iPad that his dad bought for him ever since he lost his computer in the streets.

Louise thought of the word 'games' and she started wondering… what kind of games…? Don't tell me… Is it a game that requires girls and swimsuits?!

"Saito…" Louise said angrily, before taking out her whip and whipping Saito continuously.

"OUCH! Why do you do that for?" Saito asked, confused.

"Yo-you t-tell me. The word g-games, is it a-about n-naked girls and indecent clothing!?" Louise said furiously as her face turned red.

"Of course not..." Saito said as he started surfing the net and teaching Louise how to use an iPad and how to play the games.

A few hours passed, and Louise finally knew how to use and play the iPad and both of them decided to have a game challenge. They chose to play a game called 'Bomb It 2' and instead of a one-player game, they made it a two-player game.

"Okay, lets make a bet. If I win, you have to listen to what I say for an hour!" Saito said.

"Hmm, then if I win, you have to listen to what I say too!" Louise said

They both started the game.

A few minutes passed, and in the end Louise won.

"Oh no. She's gonna force me to do some silly things!" Saito thought nervously as beads of sweat formed on his forehead.

"Okay Saito, I want you to…"

"Oh boy."

"Jump like a rabbit!"

Saito started jumping.

"Act like a stupid dog!"

Saito have no choice but to listen to her request. He then sat on the floor with the dog position, his tongue sticking out and barking.

"Now, roll over! Fetch!"

"Oh man! She is torturing me, just like last time!" Saito said, sighing.

"N-now, k-kiss my cheek." Louise said shyly.

"Wa-what did you say?" Saito said, pretending she didn't say anything.

"D-didn't you hear me! I t-told you to k-kiss m-my che-cheek." Louise looked away while saying.

Saito's face turned red, but he still listened to Louise's request. He kissed Louise's cheek and looked at her with his warm eyes. After seeing Saito's warm eyes, Louise blushed even more and with that, she couldn't take it anymore. She took out her whip and whipped him across the face with her eyes shut. Saito yelled and fell on the floor with a red and painful whip mark on his face.

Louise slowly opened her eyes.

"Oh my! Saito? Are you alright? I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to …." She said as she immediately brought over the first aid-kit and started treating him.

"Ouch! Haha.. Remind me not to do mushy things again." Saito said while laughing.

"Saito!" Louise said as she blushed again.

"I'm just having fun with you." Saito said as he kissed Louise's forehead again.

"Saito! Louise! We're home!" Said Kichirou.

"My my, where are those two?" Ayame asked curiously.

"We are here!" Saito said as he and Louise walked out of their room to the living room.

"We bought the tickets! Oh my. What happened to you, Saito? You're all covered in red stripes!" Ayame said, shocked.

"Well, me and Louise played a game and we had some fun. In the end, well, she ended up whipping me. Haha…" Saito said as he scratched his head and laugh.

"I-I'm terribly sorry for what I've did to Saito, mom and dad." Louise said as she lowered her head.

Saito's mom and dad looked each other for a while, before they burst out laughing.

"Okay! Shall we go, then?" Said Saito's mom.

"Yeah! Lets go!" Saito's dad said.

'What? They didn't even get mad and even _laughed?_' Louise thought, shocked.

They all started packing their bags and preparing to go to disneyland. They packed water bottles, a camera, sun lotion, umbrellas and finally, they were ready.

They took a taxi to disneyland and Louise enjoyed the amazing view of Tokyo.

Soon, they reached Disneyland. Louise was amazed by the look of it. There was a majestic entrance, and it made Louise extremely excited to enter. Inside, she saw amazing structures. One that looked like a castle, many impressive metallic rails painted in many different colours, what Saito called a 'rollercoaster'. There were even water rides, and the entire place just looked dazzling.

"Wow…" Louise said, surprised at the large space around her.

"How's it, Louise? Do you like this place?" Saito asked.

"I… I love it! I want to go on every single ride!" Louise said, beaming.

"Really? Well… Let's get started, then! Mum, Dad, we shall keep in touch through my phone! Seeya!" Saito said, running off.

The both of them went to many rides and Louise enjoyed the thrill very much. The way she would cower up every time the coaster nears the top, and how she will grab Saito so tightly when they were falling and scream at the top of her lungs made Saito smile. She seemed so cute to Saito when they were on the rides, and seeing her having so much fun really made him happy. However, Louise demanded for a bigger thrill, so she and Saito also went to a ride that was called Space Mountain. Saito had warned her that it was a pretty scary ride, but Louise decided to get on it anyway, dragging Saito along. Louise only tried it once, but the ride went round and round, which made her extremely dizzy, causing her to puke. She never wanted to go on it again.

After Louise and Saito went to a few more rides, they met up with Saito's parents for lunch. They went to a restaurant that Saito called Mcdonalds, where they had food and drinks. It was Louise's first time eating an ice-cream and she had gotten a brain-freeze after that, since she took such big bites. She also drank some cold drinks of a taste new to her, but she drank too much and got another brain-freeze. Saito and his parents laughed at Louise's silliness and had so much fun, so did Louise herself.

After long hours of having fun in Disneyland, it was already the evening.

"Evening! Yes! Come on, Louise!" Saito took Louise's hand and together they rushed out of a restaurant they went to for dinner, leaving Saito's mom and dad in there slowly enjoying their food.

"Louise, there will be some cosplay now. Cartoon characters like Peter Pan, Cinderella, Snow White and many others will be there and in the end, there will be some fireworks!" Saito said, when they were at the castle shaped structure that Louise saw earlier.

Louise wondered what characters were Peter Pan, Cinderella and Snow White...

"Here it is!" Saito said excitedly.

All the characters came out, dancing and singing. Everyone took out their cameras and started taking some pictures as souvenirs, including Saito.

"Wow, this is so cool..." Louise said.

After it was over, the fireworks came.

Louise's eyes widened in shock as it was the first time that she had seen it. Saito put his arms around Louise and start taking pictures with her.

It was the most enjoyable and fun day for Louise as she have never experienced such fun before. After the fireworks, everyone including Louise, Saito and his parents went home.

"Thank you, Saito. For everything." Louise said with a smile.

"You're welcome." Saito said as he kissed her forehead.

"Ne, ne, Saito. Could you tell me the story of Cinderella? I'm pretty interested!" Louise said.

"Sure! I'll tell you all my childhood stories and fairy tales in bed later… After I take a shower! Ja ne, Louise!" Saito said, running off.

"Yeah!" Louise said, beaming.

Louise was glad that she was married to Saito, could have so much fun, and hoped that it would always remain like this.

* * *

**Hinty Hinty... Prepare for a HUGE surprise next chapter! Hope you guys will like it! Also, we might be speeding up our updates. I will be discussing this with Red Dragon soon. We definitely want to finish this fanfic before school reopens again, and there's only a month of holidays left! I have no idea whether that's good or bad news, but it's definitely bad news for me. I just wished holidays would last longer! Anyways, if you enjoyed it, do review, follow and favourite, thanks! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**-TheFlyingNeko:)**


	4. Unexpected News

**Hello everyone! Be prepared... For the surprise! It's here! We hope you enjoy Zero no Tsukaima Chapter 4! ^-^ **

**Disclaimer: We do not own Zero no Tsukaima:)**

**-TheFlyingNeko and Red Dragon of Flames:)**

* * *

A few months later...

"Ugh..." Louise moaned in the middle of the night as Saito frantically woke up, hearing the sound.

"What, Louise? Are you okay? What happened?" Saito asked.

"I… feel like puking…" Louise said, as she rushed to the bathroom.

"Louise!" Saito yelled in concern as he chased after her to the bathroom.

"Blaa…." Louise puked in the toilet.

"My my, what's wrong with Louise, Saito?" Ayame asked.

"Is she alright?" Kichirou asked.

"I don't know, mom, dad. She kept puking every day since 2 days ago!" Saito said nervously.

"My my! Honey, you don't think…" Ayame said to Saito's dad.

"She's having a baby soon!" Both Saito's mom and dad said at once.

"Baby?" Louise asked dizzily.

"Yes, my dear. I think you're having a baby soon! Saito, tomorrow morning we shall bring Louise to see the doctor, understood?" Saito's mom said to Saito.

"Mmm…" Saito replied.

_The next morning_

"Doctor, how's my wife? Is she really pregnant?" Saito said to the doctor.

"Yes. It appears she's been having the baby for 3 months now. You better take good care of her. Remember to stay with her, and tend to her needs." The doctor said to Saito.

Saito nodded his head and carefully brought Louise back home.

"We're home!" Saito said.

"So, how did it go?" Kichirou asked excitedly.

"Yup, Louise is pregnant alright!" Saito said.

"My my! My little boy is becoming a father! I am so proud of you, Saito!" Ayame said happily.

"Which means, I'm becoming a mother, Saito?" Louise said.

"Mmm, looks like the day has come for me to take my responsibility as a father." Saito said.

Louise looked at her stomach, used her hand to rub her tummy and smiled.

"Now, I'm gonna cook some food for us to eat. Louise, you'll rest for now." Saito's mom said to Louise as she headed to the kitchen.

Saito brought Louise to the sofa and sat with Kichirou.

"So, Saito. What will you do to protect Louise?" Kichirou asked Saito.

"Well, I will make sure I stay by her side at all times. Whatever she wants, whatever she gets. It's all for the sake of the baby… and her. Do tell me if you need anything, kay Louise? " Saito said as he smiled.

"Saito, there's at least something I can do right? I mean, I can't leave all the chores to mom!" Louise said.

"Nope. In order to protect you and our child, you should just stay at home and do _nothing_." Saito said.

"Do nothing?" Louise asked confusingly.

"As in relax! You know. You can read some fairy tales! I have a pile of books! Also, you can play games and watch movies on the iPad… Read manga… There are many things to do!" Saito said to Louise.

"You're right! I haven't read all the fairy tales yet! Okay, I will do what you say then." Louise said to Saito.

"Breakfast is ready!" Ayame said, as the three of them left the sofa and sat at the table.

"Mmm… It smells good! What's this?" Louise asked.

"Its my new ingredients. Try it!" Saito's mum said, smiling.

"Itadakimasu!" Everyone said, as they dug in.

"Yum! Tasty!" Saito's father said.

"Mmm, thanks mom." Saito said.

"Love it! Mom, you're the best cook in the whole world!" Louise said.

"Aww, thanks everybody!" Saito's mom said.

After eating the scrumptious meal that Ayame made, Saito and his father headed for their work, leaving Louise and his mom at home.

"Now, my dear Louise. If you need me, just call me. I will come and assist you as soon as I can." Saito's mum said.

"Mmm…" Louise agreed.

Ayame started doing her chores, while Louise went to her room and took the void magic book as she was going to put it in her closet for safety. She turned her head and saw the mirror that the princess gave as a wedding gift. The mirror was linked to the house that they owned in Halkeginia. She walked towards it and said "Sigh, I wonder how they are..." She then turned away and walked out of the room to living room to read manga, as Saito advised.

'So, this is what they call manga. Wow, there's lots of pictures and words! But why is it all in black and white?' Louise thought as she turned the pages.

"My my Louise, you reading manga? Need help with 'where to start reading it'? Ayame said as she came out of the kitchen and was checking what Louise doing.

"Yes please! This all pictures and words are so complicated as its all jumbled up! Oh, and mom, why is it all in black and white?"

"Well, I guess it saves the author's time. It takes a pretty long time to colour a character, let alone a whole book. Well, it just is black and white." Saito's mum said.

"Oh… Thats why." Louise said.

"Yup. Now I'm gonna teach you where to start. To read manga, you start from the right, then move on slowly to the left. Basically, the opposite of normal books."

Saito's mom taught Louise how to read manga and Louise learnt easily. A few minutes later, Saito's mom was ready to get back to house chores.

"Thanks for teaching me, mom!" Louise said to Saito's mom.

"You're welcome, my dear Louise!" Saito's mom replied.

_Meanwhile, at Saito's break._

"I can't believe it! I'm going to be a father! Hmm, maybe I should start reading parenting books. But, I still can't be too excited. Who knows what will happen before the birth. Still, I must have faith!" Saito said as he ate his lunch.

'Hmm, maybe I should call Louise'. Saito thought worriedly.

Ring… Ring… The house phone on the table vibrated and rang.

"I'll get it!" Louise said as she picked up the phone.

"Moshi moshi?" Louise said, wondering who it was.

"Louise! You okay there? Need help on something? Is the baby safe?" Saito asked.

"Saito, calm down! The baby is safe, and you don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine." Louise said

"Mmm, okay. But still, be careful!" Saito said.

"Hai hai. You too." Louise said.

"Okay, I love you. Bye." Saito said, preparing to hang up.

"I love you too. Bye." Louise said, as she hung up.

"Who's that on the phone?" Ayame asked, since she had done almost the chores for the day and went to living room to check on Louise.

"Its Sai-" Louise said, but quickly cut off and covered her mouth.

"Louise! Are you okay?" Saito's mum said as she quickly helped her to the toilet.

"Blaa… I guess so. This is so tough. Blaa…." Louise said, puking away.

"Well, thats an experience for you being a pregnant woman. You just have to bear with it. I had this experience before Saito was born. Its tough, but you just have to bear with it. So, gambatte-ne!" Saito's mom said caringly.

'Flush~!'

"Mmm, I can do this! Just a few more months and this will be over. Thanks mom, for making me feel better." Louise said blurrily.

"No problem, my dear Louise. Remember… If you need any help, just call me!" Ayame said as she smiled.

Louise went back to living room to sit on the sofa and continue reading the manga.

_A few hours later._

"My my…" Ayame said as she saw Louise sleeping on the sofa. She sighed as she took a blanket and covered her.

"Honey! We're home!" Kichirou said, entering the house.

"Shh… Louise is sleeping." Ayame said quietly, gesturing to the kitchen.

"Welcome home, dear and Saito." Saito's mum said, once they reached the kitchen.

'Hi mom. How's Louise?" Saito asked.

"She's doing just fine." Ayame said, smiling.

"Well, go take a shower. I'll cook dinner for you all." Saito's mum said.

"Okay! Let's go, Saito!" Saito's dad said.

"Sure, dad! Just give me a minute." Saito said.

Saito walked towards Louise and whispered in her ear, "I'm home Louise" and kissed her forehead before heading for the shower.

_A while later..._

"Mmm, what's that? It smells good." Louise woke up to a smell of something delicious.

She slowly sat up and saw lots of food on the table. Everyone was already sitting at the table waiting for her.

"My dear Louise, you're awake! I was going to call you up." Saito's mum said.

"Come on Louise! Join in!" Saito said, smiling.

"Time to eat, Louise!" Saito's dad said.

Louise smiled and walked towards the table. Saito got up from his chair and carefully carried Louise to the table as he didn't want anything bad to happen to her.

"Aww, what a beautiful couple!" Ayame commented, smiling.

"They sure are!" Kichirou said, beaming.

"Dad! Mom!" Louise said, as she blushed.

Saito and Louise looked at each other and smiled, hoping this happy family would last forever.

* * *

**If you enjoyed this story, please do review, favourite and follow! Also, tomorrow is Saito's birthday (yay!) So we are gonna post the next chapter tomorrow, AND it's about his birthday, plus more surprises! Do catch it!**

**-TheFlyingNeko and Red Dragon of Flames:D**


	5. Saito's Birthday!

**I can feel the excitement dying down... So don't worry, the next chapter (after this) will be action packed, I promise! Now, here's Chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Zero no Tsukaima**

**-TheFlyingNeko and Red Dragon of Flames:)**

* * *

_6 mo__nths__ later… _

_Saito's house, Earth._

"Ahh!"

"Come on, Louise! You can do it! Breathe!" Saito said, having learnt about giving birth through a seminar a while back.

"Hee hee hoo, hee hee hoo…"

"I can see the head! Just a bit more, Miss Valliere. You can do it!" Said the doctor.

"Ahh!" Louise shouted in pain.

"Waaa…." The babies cried as they exited Louise's body.

"Its twins! Congratulations, Miss Valliere, you gave birth to twin girls!" The doctor said as the nurses walked away with the babies in hand.

A while later, the nurses came back with two babies wrapped up in cloth, one in red and one in white to avoid confusion. She then let Louise hold the baby and take a look.

Saito walked over to Louise to take a look at the babies, amazed at the wonderful sight.

"They are adorable… I will name the one bundled in the red cloth… Akane. The one bundled in the white cloth will be named Hitomi. Saito, you're okay with that, right?" Louise asked

"Of course. I'll be fine with anything you decide." Saito said, planting a kiss on her forehead.

_A few months later, Saito's parents are out, leaving Louise and Saito alone in house._

"AGHH! LOUISE! HELP! THE- THE DIAPER!" Saito yelled, struggling with the diaper he was trying to put on Akane, who was giggling and thrashing about, giving Saito a shower of blessing.

"Hang in there, Saito… I'm nearly done with Hitomi." Louise said, worming her hands around Hitomi's waist and pulling up the diaper.

Louise quickly finished up with Hitomi and stepped over to where Akane and Saito were, Saito completely drenched.

"Saito… You reek. Go take a shower." Louise said, easily taking over and putting on a diaper for Akane, who was still giggling madly.

"Yes, yes…" Saito said, dejectedly walking towards the shower.

"Bad Akane! Why did you do that to father, huh?" Saito heard Louise say from outside the room.

"Yes, yes." Akane mimicked, before bursting into laughter, Hitomi then following her elder sister.

"I'm back from shopping! Saito, could you give me some help?" Ayame said, entering the house with many bags of things ranging from vegetables to household supplies.

"Um… May I take a shower first?" Saito said.

"My my! What happened to you, Saito? Why are you covered with sticky and smelly liquid?"

"Akane peed on him, mum. You better not do that again, Akane!" Louise said as she brought Akane and Hitomi to the living room.

"My my, alright. That reminds me of your father, Saito. While he was changing your diapers, you did the same thing to him. Hahaha…."

"Hotoni!? Did I? Wow, I must have been troublesome to dad. I gotta apologise to him when he gets home, hehe..." Saito said, as Louise and his mother laughed.

"Now, Saito, you go take a shower. I will be cooking lunch and Louise, you take care of the kids."

"Okay! Be right back." Saito said, as he headed to the bathroom.

"Okay now, Akane, Hitomi. Lets go watch TV." Louise said.

Louise carried Akane and Hitomi to the television and sat down on the sofa to watch anime.

Half an hour later, lunch was cooked and Saito finished showering.

"Mmm..." Hitomi said as she sniffed the air.

"Hmm, looks like lunch is ready. Come on, lets go help grandma." Louise said.

"Mum, do you need help?" Louise asked.

"No, its okay. You take care of the kids. Oh! Saito, you're done. Come. Help me put these dishes in the living room."

"Oh, okay mom." Saito said.

Saito and his mom brought the food to the living room, put it nicely on the table. Akane and Hitomi are ready to eat so was Louise.

"Now, lets dig in, everyone!" Ayame said.

"Itadakimasu!" Everyone said.

When everyone was done eating, Saito's mom asked Louise to help her with the dishes as she had something to talk to her while Saito took care of the kids.

"Louise, do you know when Saito's birthday is?" Ayame asked.

"Yes, 9 December." Louise replied

"Do you know what's the date today?" Saito's mum hinted.

"Oh! It's Saito's birthday! I almost forgot!" Louise said, surprised.

"Shh… not too loud. Dad is buying the cake. We will just need to place the decorations, it is in the bag." Ayame said.

"But mom, how do we distract Saito?" Louise asked.

"Well, we'll let the kids keep him company. But first, we have to tell Akane and Hitomi. Let them know and they'll know what to do, after all, they are smart kids."

"Mmm, okay."

So, Louise told her kids that today is their father's birthday, so both twins would have to keep their father busy.

"Yes yes!" Akane said, smiling.

"Ah know!" Hitomi said.

They got back to their room where Saito is waiting for them to go back to him.

With that, Ayame and Louise started decorating the living room.

_Meanwhile, Saito's father was at the cake shop._

"Hmm, should I buy Strawberry or Vanilla or Chocolate or Mango cake?" Kichirou thought as he cut it down to two choices; Mango and Strawberry cake.

"Hmm… Strawberry then. Saito loves to eat strawberries, after all. Excuse me, may you help me wrap up this cake? Thank you." Kichirou said to the counter.

"How many candles do you want, sir?" The cashier asked.

"Give me…" Saito's father paused. "Oh no! I had forgotten his age! Er... Give me 5, then." Saito's father said to the counter.

'Ah well, age doesn't matter nowadays.' Saito's father thought.

"Here you go, sir. Is this for your child?" The cashier asked.

"Yes. He's married. I kinda forgotten his age. But, ah well. He has kids now and they are twins!" Saito's father said proudly.

"Oh… Congratulations! His wife should be very reproductive." The cashier said.

"Yes she is. Thank you. Oops, gotta go! Thanks for the cake!" Kichirou said as he picked up his bag and headed home.

"You're welcome! Have a nice day, sir!" The cashier said.

_Soon, it was mid afternoon._

"Hmm, I wonder what's taking your mom so long. I'm gonna check on her. You two stay here, okay?" Saito said to Akane and Hitomi.

He got up and walked over to the door. When he almost reached it...

"Da da.." Akane called Saito, while Hitomi took out a game box.

"Oh… You wanna play? Hmm, I guess I could play with you all for awhile."

Saito sat down on the floor and started played with them, while Louise and Saito's mom were at the living room busy decorating for Saito's birthday.

"Just a few more and the finishing touch. Gambatte, Louise." Ayame said.

"Hai, mom." Louise said.

"Honey I'm home!" Kichirou whispered, carefully closing the gate.

"Hi honey. Have you bought the cake?" Saito's mum asked.

"Here it is." Kichirou showed them the strawberry cake, which was very well decorated.

"Strawberry, yum, one of my favourites." Louise said.

"Mine too." Ayame said.

"Now, are you all done decorating?" Kichirou asked.

"Almost, just a few more. We could use a little help, honey." Ayame said.

"Okay. Let me put down my bag. By the way, where is Saito?" Kichirou asked.

"He's in the kids room, Akane and Hitomi are keeping him busy." Louise said.

"Okay. Now, lets finish this!"

With Saito's father's help, every decoration was set up in no time at all. Soon, the decorations were ready.

"Okay! Louise, go call Saito" Saito's mom said.

"Saito! Could you come to the living room please! Bring Akane and Hitomi with you!" Shouted Louise.

Saito brought Akane and Hitomi out of the room and to the living room. As he entered the living room…

"Surprise!" Saito's mom, dad and Louise said.

Saito was shocked.

"Saito! Don't tell me you had forgotten your birthday?" Kichirou asked.

"Today is my birthday? Oh my! I really had forgotten, I was too busy taking care of Akane and Hitomi and totally forgotten my birthday! Haha… Silly me." Said Saito.

"Happy birthday, Saito." Louise said.

"Thank you Louise." Saito said as he walked forward and kissed her forehead.

"Now, come on Saito! Time to cut the cake!" Ayame said.

Everyone walked to the table.

"Ooo, strawberry. My favourite!" Saito said, beaming.

Everyone started singing the birthday song. When the song ended, Saito's mom asked Saito to make a wish.

Saito wished and blew the candle. Everyone clapped and cheered, even Akane and Hitomi.

"So, Saito! What did you wish?" Louise asked curiously.

"Hey but, if you say your wish out loud it will no longer come true!" Saito's dad teased.

"Well, I don't believe that, hehe. I wished that everyone would stay healthy and safe and also, Louise, Akane, Hitomi and I will be a happy family just like mom, dad and me." Saito said as he smiled at Louise, Akane and Hitomi.

After that, everyone started eating the cake and celebrating his wonderful birthday.

* * *

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SAITO! And yes, today is his actual birthday! Let's celebrate! :D Also, prepare for the next action-filled chapter ya'all! **

**-TheFlyingNeko and Red Dragon of Flames:)**


	6. A Sudden Emergency

**It's been a while since an update, but here it is! Partly because we've got a beta reader for the story (hurray!), KwongTN! She's amazing, really, and gave us lots of help. We've decided to give Saito's mum and dad names, so I'll be editing the previous chapters as well! Anyways, we hope you enjoy chapter 6!**

**-TheFlyingNeko and Red Dragon :D**

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Louise!" A voice called out. _

"_Kirche?" Louise asked, surprised that she would appear when she was about to leave._

"_Here." Kirche said, near breathless after running some distance, passing over a magic item. Louise took it and examined it. It looked exactly like a bull's horn, only that this is blue in color and semi-transparent. Although it looks old, but the condition of the item was perfect beyond imagination._

"_What's this?"_

_Kirche paused for a while to pick up her breath then continued._

"_It is a magic item made by my family many generations ago. If something were to happen in Halkeginia, this device will then blink non-stop. Once you are back here in Halkeginia, it will lead you to where I am. Only a member of my family bloodline can stop the blinking then."_

"_Wow, that's really… Thank you."_

"_Mmm, welcome. Have a wonderful honeymoon with Saito!" Kirche said, walking off._

"_E-Erm, yeah, sure..."_

_Flashback_

* * *

"Now, Kazuki. It's time to go to sleep. Your sisters already went to bed, you know." Saito said, making sure the 8-year old boy would go to sleep.

"Yes, dad…" Kazuki grumbled, walking towards the bed and slumped heavily on it.

"Have you brushed your teeth?" Saito asked him, getting a muffled "Mm hmm..." as a response from him.

"Good night Kazuki."

"Good night dad."

Saito walked over to the door and stepped out. Glancing at the clock, he realised after putting the kids to bed, it was already 11 o'clock. He thought he'd better be quick if he wanted to spend some time with Louise.

* * *

Saito and Louise were in their room, lying down on the bed side by side, hand in hand, talking about the recent economy and about Saito getting a raise on his job. Just as they were about to finish their conversation, a knock was heard on the door.

"Who is it?" Saito asked quietly, sitting up.

"It's dad. Saito, Louise, we need to talk. Come out and don't make too much noise, I don't want to wake up the kids." Kichirou whispered.

Saito and Louise exchanged looks as they quietly followed Kichirou and went in Saito's parents room. There they saw Ayame sitting on the bed waiting for them.

"My my, Saito, Louise. You're here." Ayame said calmly.

"Mom, dad what do we need to talk about?" Saito asked.

"We have to talk about Akane, Hitomi and Kazuki's future." Saito's dad said.

"Discuss about their future?" Louise asked.

"Yes, about that topic. Should we tell them who we all really are?"

"Saito, do you think we should tell them?" Louise asked.

Saito looked at Louise. He was suddenly reminded of the war, everything he'd been through, his old pal Derflinger and everything that happened in Halkeginia. He look at the runes on his left hand and thought for awhile before he let out a sigh and agreed with them.

"Yes, I guess we should tell them. We're parents, so we should not keep important things from our kids." Saito said as he stared at his parents, which were having guilty looks on their faces.

"Er… Well… Y-you see.. We er.." Saito's mom said embarrassedly.

"Yeah.. We er… Anyway! So Louise, what do you think of Saito's opinion? Do you want to tell your kids the truth?" Saito's dad asked.

Louise thought for awhile and said, "Mmm… Alright then, we'll tell them tomorrow."

* * *

The next morning, at breakfast. Just as Louise gave the last piece of fried egg into Saito's plate, she stood up, cleared her throat and announced formally.

"Akane, Hitomi and Kazuki. Er... Your father has something to tell you all!" Louise said, pushing the focus onto Saito.

"W-why me?! You're the one who lived there longer than me!"

"B-BAKA INU!" Louise said, whacking Saito on the head. "How dare you talk back to your master!"

"Oww…" Saito whimpered.

"Mom, dad. What did you mean by 'Master'?" Kazuki asked,"And what do you mean 'Lived there longer'?"

"Yeah, is something going on?" Akane asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well," Saito said, "your grandmother and mother both came from another world, from a place called Halkeginia. Your grandfather and I came from here."

"From another world?" Hitomi asked, confused.

"Well, its something like this.." Saito explained everything to the kids.

An hour passed, and Saito told them everything that happened as he brought them to his parents' room. Saito's mom showed them her wand and talked to them about magic. They were afraid that the kids would get shocked, frustrated and even hate him and Louise. But, it turned out differently than he thought. They all were so excited about it….

"Wow, dad! That's so cool! I want to see the Queen!" Hitomi said, squealing.

"Yes! It sounds like fairy tales with all the magic and stuff!" Akane said.

"Erm, dad. I was wondering. What can mom do? What kind of Magic she does?" Kazuki said curiously.

"Uhm… She always use Ex-"

A crackle was heard.

"Saito…" Louise's expression darkened, her wand crackling.

"E-eh I mean, she always uses Ex-tremely powerful magic that is hidden inside her. Heh, heh."

"Yup! Exactly what your dad said!" Louise said as she smiled to her kids.

'Phew~ That was a close one.' Saito thought as he perspired profusely.

"So mom, dad. When can we go there?" Kazuki, the curious one, asked.

"Hmm, not now sweety. All you all have to do is to concentrate on your studies. Someday, we'll bring you there. Also, don't tell anyone about this, alright? This shall be our little secret!" Louise said to Kazuki and the twin girls.

"Mmm!" Hitomi and Akane said excitedly.

Saito, Louise and Saito's parents were relieved that they did not take the words too seriously and decided to discuss about it among four of them again at night.

* * *

A day passed and soon it was night time, the time the kids were put to sleep after a whole day at school. Akane, Hitomi and Kazuki each yawned and finally got into bed.

"Goodnight, Akane."

"Night, mom, dad."

"Goodnight, Hitomi"

"Mmm... night."

"Goodnight, Kazuki"

"Night mom, night dad."

A click sound was heard as the lights turned off. Saito heaved a sigh and walked over to his parent's room to join Louise for the discussion of events that happened today.

In Saito's parents room, a darkened lamp hung on the wall, giving an eerie aura around them as they sat on Saito's parent's bed discussing about the declaration of their actual identity.

"Hmm… Looks like it went well." Saito's mom started the conversation.

"Yeah, but we can't be sure yet. Well, I mean, they're still kids, right?" said Saito.

Louise kept quiet and held tightly to Saito's arm.

"Well, we'll just have to wait for the future. Whether or not will they still be the same. Now get some rest, it's getting late." Said Saito's mom.

"Yes mom..." Saito and Louise left the room and proceeded to their room for the night.

* * *

A few years passed. Akane, Hitomi and Kazuki had all grown up into teenagers and the day had finally come. The three of them were at school and were about to go home soon, and so were Saito and his dad. Louise was at home cleaning her drawer while something blinked at the edge of the drawer that caught her eye.

"Huh? What's this?" Louise looked as she grabbed it and eyed it closely.

"Oh, right! Now I remember, Kirche gave this to me. Hmm, looks like the device is blinking continuously. TH-THE DEVICE IS BLINKING CONTINUOUSLY!"

Louise was completely shocked and quickly ran to Saito's mom and told her what was happening.

"Oh no! We gotta tell Saito and honey!"

Ding dong...

"We're home! We bumped into Akane, Hitomi and Kazuki while we were on our way home. So, what's for lunch?" Kichirou asked enthusiastically.

"Honey! S-Something bad has happened in Tristain." Saito's mum said, running over to him.

"What?" Saito asked.

"This! This is a device given by my friend, Kirche. If something happens there, this device will keep on blinking!" Louise said.

"Kirche? Since when did she give it to you? Why didn't I hear it before?" asked Saito.

"Since the day we were about to come to earth and you were too busy saying goodbye to our friends." Louise said as she shook her head.

"Kirche? Where did I hear that name before?" Hitomi asked.

"I think... Dad told us that when we're very young. She is the girl who uses fire, right?" Akane asked.

"Wow, they can still remember after so many years had passed. It seems as though they have very good memories." Ayame said.

"So, what should we do?" Kazuki asked.

A moment of silence passed around the house.

"Very well," Saito's dad announced, "We're going back to Halkeginia."

* * *

**And... That's it for Chapter 6! If you've enjoyed it, please review, favourite and follow! Thank you!**

**-TheFlyingNeko and Red Dragon:)**


	7. To Halkegenia!

**Hello:) Sorry for the delay, school is really getting to me nowadays. I won't say much, so enjoy Chapter 7!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Zero no Tsukaima.**

**Side note: Special thanks to KwongTN for beta-reading!**

**-TheFlyingNeko and Red Dragon**

* * *

"Yay! At last! A dream come true!" Kazuki exclaimed dramatically, going down to the floor and started to recite and thank all the god's names he could think of.

"S-Stop it." Hitome and Akane smacked his head at once,"You're embarrassing us."

"W-Wait, dad... A-Are you sure you want to bring them along? I mean… Well, they're still young..." Saito said.

"Well, we can't leave them here." said Kichirou "Besides, is almost the holidays. Don't forget, the're aristocratic too. They need to discover their powers."

Saito sighed. "Maybe you're right. We're a family and we stick together forever, no matter what!" A sudden inspiration caught him and he recited these few words that he said a long time ago, together with Louise, but in a different version.

"Wait! H-Hold up dad!" Akane said.

"Yeah! S-Stick together F-F-FOREVER?!" Hitomi exclaimed.

"Yeah, dad. Don't you want us to get married!?" Akane agreed.

"Eh… Hmm, I didn't think of that. But that _is_ a good idea. You will all stay with me and your mother, as our little puppies." Saito scratched his head and grinned as he made fun of them.

"Oh no.. This gotta be a pain in a butt!" Akane facepalmed.

"I'll say.." Hitomi sighed.

"Little p-puppies!? Does that mean he'll treat us like kids even though we're already teenagers!?" Kazuki asked.

The three teenagers sighed again and wallowed in self pity, disappearing from the conversation of the grown-ups.

"But what about their school?" Louise asked.

"Well my dear Louise, as a parent is your job to take responsibility for your kids." Ayame said, winking and hinting something to Louise.

"Oh..." Louise agreed, as an idea sparked up in her head.

Sparkles were heard again.

"Saito." Louise looked at him seriously with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Y-Yes?" Saito asked, clearly sure that something was bound to happen the moment Louise had that glint in her eyes.

"You will be responsible for our kids when they get back home." Louise announced, smiling at Saito.

"EHH?!"Saito exclaimed, "W-Why? You should be the one! D-Despite of your height and your… You know.. Breast, you chatter like a parrot."

"D-Despite m-my w-what?! And like a p-parrot!?" Louise blushed deeply and screamed at Saito, who trembled, regretting what he had just said.

"H-How dare you say this to your master….B-BAKA INU!"

"Ahh, Louise! W-Wait!"

Saito yelled and screamed as Louise chased him around the living room, attempting to whack him.

"N-next time, I think we better not mess with mom." Akane concluded, voice trembling.

"I think you're right."Hitomi said.

"Poor dad." Kazuki agreed.

"Come on kids! Let's go pack our stuff. We're leaving in an hour's time, this is an emergency!." Ayame said, pushing the kids to their room, leaving Louise, now caught Saito, attempting to whack him. Saito, on the other hand, planted a kiss firmly on Louise that caught Louise off guard, as she blushed, closed her eyes and melted off into the kiss.

After the incident, Louise and Saito help the kids pack while Kichirou and Ayame helped Saito and Louise, along with themselves. After they were done packing and ready to go, Louise took off the cloth covering the magic mirror.

"Mom, what's that?" Kazuki asked.

"It's a mirror given by the queen for our wedding gift, a mirror that can transport almost about anything," Louise said, smiling to her kids.

Through the mirror, they could see a house's basement from the mirror, and it was a fantastic sight, which reminded Saito, Louise as well as Kichirou and Ayame their long lost days and adventures back then.

"Wow..." The three kids echoed in amazement.

"Are you all ready, kids?"

"All ready!" Akane said.

"Yup!" Hitomi said.

Louise looked at Saito, Ayame and Kichirou. The three nodded their heads as they were also ready. Saito held a firm grip on Louise's hand, then finally let go.

"Let's go." Saito said.

Saito headed towards the mirror first, helping to lead the kids in. When it looked like he was about to hit the mirror, he disappeared through. The twins, being the most excited, ran in after Saito, followed by Kazuki, who was taking his time to digest the new feelings of excitement and curiosity in him. Louise then went in after ensuring that the kids were safe, then Saito's parents, who were feeling a slight discomfort to entering Halkeginia again.

"Woah!" The twins said, as they looked around the dark basement of the house. The only light source was from the other world they just came from.

Kazuki was so surprised that he could hardly even talk.

"Let's go upstairs. Oh, wait..." Saito said as he realised that they were stuck.

In the darkness, there was a door that looked extremely familiar at the top of the stairs...

_Flashback#_

Louise bangs a hammer repeatedly on the door, taking out her anger on it.

"What's wrong with this room?" Siesta asked worriedly.

"Evil beings come from it, so we are going to seal it!" Louise said.

"Nails and boards!" Louise yelled to Saito.

"Y-Yes! Right away!" Saito replied immediately, following her orders like how a dog obeys it's master.

Saito puts a nail on the wood, and Louise gets ready to hammer it.

Louise took a deep breath.

"One, Two…."

"Owww!" Instead of the nail, Louise hits Saito's hand with the hammer as he screams in pain, tears starting to flow from his eyes.

"G-Give me the hammer! I'll do it!"

"What? You think your master don't know how to do it?!"

"J-Just give it to me!" Saito yelled as he snatched the hammer away from her.

_#Flashback_

"Oh, yeah… We built it…" Saito muttered to himself, knowing that Louise probably forgot about it.

'All right! It's time to show my children how its done!' Louise thought.

"I'll take care of it!" Louise said proudly.

She took out her wand and waved it in the air.

"W-Wait!"

Too late.

"Explosion!"

_Boom! The wood exploded into bits and pieces._

"Woah! Dad was right! Mom really does have extremely powerful magic hidden inside her!" Akane said.

"Mmm hmm." Kazuki and Hitomi nodded their head.

'I knew it! She forgot!' Saito thought.

"Well… Louise… You were the one who insisted we built that wall… And now you blew it up…" Saito said, scratching his head, grinning.

"Mum! You're hilarious!" Kazuki said, as three of the teenagers and the two seniors burst into laughter.

"Y-You… B-BAKA INU! How dare you embarrass me in front of the kids?!" Louise screamed, aiming her wand at Saito.

"Ah, ah, no! SORRY!" Saito yelled and ran, but he was too late.

"EXPLOSION!"

"What is this place, anyway?" Kichirou asked, looking around the grand house as they walked down the corridor.

"This house was given by the princess of Tristain to Louise and I," Saito replied, "Siesta must have been helping with the house's keep up while we were gone. Louise, we should thank her later."

"Yeah." Louise said, smiling as she felt the spotless walls.

"Wow! It is huge!" Akane and Hitomi said.

"Mmm.." Kazuki nodded.

_Just as they stepped out of the house, the device which Kirche gave it to Louise slowly floated up into the air and started to turn._

"Woah, mom! It's floating!" Kazuki exclaimed.

"I think it is guiding us to the direction of…" Louise paused for a while and observed the device . "Tristain Academy of Magic."

"Wait, Tristain Academy of Magic?! You mean THE Tristain Academy of Magic that where grandpa and grandma and so were mom and dad's…" Kazuki trailed off, staring at Louise for an answer.

"Yes, Kazuki. Sigh... Remember the good old days... Right, Saito?" Louise said as she smiled evilly at Saito.

"Er… Yeah! Haha…" Saito said, along with a forced smile.

"Good old days!? To me those were the worst and the best days of my life..." Saito thought.

_Flashback#_

"Saito!" Louise yelled angrily.

"Ahh, Louise! No! No! STOP!"

-Whack! Whack!-

Saito yelled and screamed as Louise whipped him.

_#Flashback._

Saito sighed heavily, thinking about the past that he is afraid of and the past that he found Louise as his wife.

"My my Saito, why are you sighing?" Ayame asked

"Nothing! " Saito laughed forcefully. "Nothing at all! Right? Louise? Heh heh."

Suddenly, a cold breeze came blowing. A loud 'roar' echoed through the air and there was a loud thump on the ground.

"Wh-Wh-What is that!?" Kazuki shouted.

Everyone froze and hung their mouths wide in shock as they stared at the sight in front of their eyes.

* * *

**Anddddd another cliff hanger. Sorry, it's really tempting! If you like the story, please review, favourite and follow! It would serve very much as our motivation:) Thanks to everyone reading this story!**


End file.
